Gone in a second
by butterflykisses0
Summary: Emma tells Snow and Regina something


I don't own them…has mentions of miscarriage And I am still working on my other stories- Oh thank you Keileigh L99 for the help

It was that time of the year again, Snow first noticed the change in her daughter last year but couldn't put her finger on it. She did remember when Emma had first arrived in Storybrooke four years ago she was dealing with something around this time as well. She called Regina.

Just as she hung up she saw a swirl of purple mist, and then Regina standing right in the living room.

"Where is she?" Regina asked at once as she Snow bounced a slightly fussy Neal.

"In the bathroom, she's been in there since she came to visit. I've tried talking her out but all I got was her sobbing, you can help Regina." Snow said as she was starting to break down.

"I will see what I can do, Emma and I have grown closer but she still hides some things about her past from me." Regina explained.

Regina nods at Snow and swiftly makes her way to the bathroom door. She stops abruptly at the door hearing sob's and what can only be described as stifled screams...  
Regina raps her knuckles on the door, "Emma? Emma may I come in?"  
She was getting worried now, until she heard the click of the lock unlatching and a soft "uuuhh, s-sure" from Emma.

Regina quickly notices the razor blade on the floor but no blood. She walks over to where Emma is curled on the floor sobbing and embraces her.  
"Oh Emma"  
It's all she gets out before Emma's head is in her lap and she is crying Regina's name asking for her to help, asking to be held.  
"Of course I'll hold you Emma, what is up?"  
All Emma does is shake her head.  
"Okay there is no need to speak I will just sit here with you." Regina said.

After 15 minutes of Regina rocking Emma and running her fingers through her hair Emma finally speaks up.  
"Regina, Regina I-I had a miscarriage."  
"Emma, I'm so sorry..."  
"It happened before Henry came and found me in Boston. I fell down the stairs at my work." Emma mumbled.  
Regina just looked at Emma, she had no idea that when Emma arrived in Storybrooke she was dealing with such a tragedy.  
"Oh Emma, I had no idea. I was so awful to you. "  
"That was the past but ever since that day she died I just can't handle it."  
Emma sobs into Regina again and Regina rubs soothing circles on her back. "I know Emma, but I am so sorry."

She slowly moves her arm to grab the razor and put it away. Emma notices this and cries harder.  
"I-I used to c-cut, I still want to some days but I can never bring it upon my skin again..."  
"Emma, Emma listen to me."  
Regina says this with a softness yet strictness, and Emma immediately looks up at her.  
"Emma I never want to see this blade near you again I want you to cry in front of me, your mother, charming just don't bottle it up!"  
At hearing Regina say she understands she looks up with a sad look.

"Right now we need to go downstairs to your mother and explain just little bit, she is worried sick..."  
Emma looks up and Regina sees the pleading look in Emma's eyes. She gives her a reassuring squeeze to Emma's hand and they both slowly get up and walk to the door closing it and proceed to walk down the stairs towards Snow.

Snow was sitting at the table, her eyes were red like she was crying for her daughter. "Mom…" Emma said as she sat down, Snow's hand immediately went to Emma's hands. "Emma sweetheart talk to me."

"Mom, I was pregnant before I came to Storybrooke." Emma said.

Snow's eyes widened, "You were?"

"Yes about two weeks before, but…I lost her." Emma admitted, Snow squeezed her hands, tears started to fill her eyes once more.

"Oh sweetie, I'm so sorry." Snow said as she saw Regina rub Emma's arm.

"I am very sure we would have loved her very much, she would have been like Henry and very easy to love." Regina said as she felt Emma sob again at her words.

"It's ok my Emma, you are ok. We are here for you and will always be." Snow said as she looked at Regina who also had unshed tears. Snow grabbed Regina's hand too and gave it a squeeze.

"I never realized you were going through such a traumatic event when we first met and I was very rude and mean to you then and for a while afterwards. I am not proud of it but I want to make sure that we don't fall back into these patterns." Regina said.

TBC- sorry to end there


End file.
